User blog:Secret ultraviolet/The Leaf
The Leaf is an anomalous object and is the first known Box null. Content Content-wise, The Leaf is quite ordinary. Just like any leaf on Earth, it is green, has plant cells, cellulose and chlorophyll. Anomalous properties The Leaf displays a range of anomalous properties. (Under construction) Any attempt tried, not tried, neither tried, thought, unthought and so on, so far failed to make The Leaf to be in The Box, except it is simply known to be in The Box. Attempt at teleporting The Leaf into any universes, any spacetimes, there is no The Leaf. Any logic and formal systems always conclude with “there is no The Leaf” despite The Leaf is literally resting on the palms of any experimenters who are handling it, or any objects that it is placed on in any of those tests. All computers that attempt to simulate The Leaf suffer from for loops abruptly halted randomly for no reason, but there is no indication of glitches or interference in the code. The Leaf is not found in any omniverses, any realities, any variations thereof, any archverses, all the way to any not even “verse” or indescribable, even though it is clearly there in those places based on how it is physically measurable, and interact with surrounding things as if it is just an ordinary leaf. Despite efforts of searching, there is no The Leaf in any parts of the imaginarium, any parts of realium, any parts of the Great Barrier, and neither, nor, no, all, any, variations thereof. There is no unusual brain activity under the fMRI of anyone who is observing The Leaf. Yet visually, it is there, right in front of the experimenters. Cameras photographing it gives an ordinary photo, but there are no green pixels despite The Leaf in the photo is visibly green. Advance consciousness probing techniques showed despite the observation of The Leaf, no thing is actually registered in the visual cortex or any visual machinery of any beings. Despite its presumably highly physical nature, The Leaf does not match anything that is identified as atoms, matter, energy, concepts, non-concepts, and so on, and yet behave as expected when watered, bent etc. Submerging The Leaf into a bowl of water give some grassy smell, but no volatiles, no spiritual component no anything, no no thing is lost from The Leaf, nor there are any thing duplicated, reproduced. Moreover, those said things, while interact as if they are real, they are not there. While the contents of The Leaf look normal, they were found to display the same anomalous properties of The Leaf, even when The Leaf is diced up, which then become undiced after the tests, at any part of this process, The Leaf still display its anomalous properties. No known modelling The Leaf accurately reproduce The Leaf’s anomalous properties, despite the outcome of the models are identical to what is empirically observed for The Leaf, except all such simulations, it always give “The Leaf is in The Box”, “The Leaf is in The Box and not in The Box”, “The Leaf is neither”, and so on, except "The Leaf is not in The Box". The Leaf does not contain itself, nor it appears to be contained by anything. Placing The Leaf into some wooden crate, tests showed the wooden crate has no The Leaf. Similar test were performed on other containers, all return the same results. Tests were done even with the help of cosmological entities of any level and hence literally forcing The Leaf into The Box, but the result remains the same: There is no The Leaf. The Leaf is not nonexistent, for it has a nonzero Hume value, suggesting it has some level of existence. But The Leaf is not existent, for the anomalous results of all these tests kept on returning “there is no The Leaf”. The Leaf is also free of paradoxical phenomenon, and demonstrate an unusual property to resist paradoxes, or to allow paradoxes, whenever a test is performed on it, or more generally, whenever it is tried in any way to inquire about the location of The Leaf. It is unknown what The Leaf really is, and that immersion of The Leaf into nihilism, and the unknown, there is no The Leaf always results The Leaf does not have properties, have properties, is unknown. Regardless, even using a power in or beyond the omnipotence hierarchy to attach the constraint “it is in The Box”, The Leaf failed to acquire such (non)property. Any duplicates of The Leaf failed to display the anomalous properties of The Leaf. Possible origin Given the reports of another highly anomalous structure known as The Tree, it is suspected it and the Leaf might be related, though this is unconfirmed. How The Leaf acquires its regardless of what, it is not in The Box property, is unknown, and all attempts at putting The Leaf into The Box, failed, causing untold frustration to Box Absolutists while puzzling Box transcendentalists because of the highly mysterious "just is" nature of The Leaf's extreme Box uncontainment. According to some aspect lords, it is said that The True God stayed silent when asked about The Leaf. Trivia The Leaf is inspired from the Green Leaf in the 2010 game Submachine series, where it disrupts the for loop of a trap causing it to fail by violating the condition "no item in inventory" Category:Blog posts